Love, Destiny And Fate
by karmelbombshell
Summary: Bella and Edward were great childhood best friends until something tragic happened. Now they're both trying to find their ways back to each other. Will they be able to see each other once again? Find out : Fluff , Romance , Sadness , A Little Lemon ON HIATUS .
1. Chapter One: The Promise

Love, Destiny and Fate

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight and/or the characters in the story below. It belongs to Stephenie Meyer.

**Hi guys. This is my first fan fiction. I've been reading a lot of it lately and it inspired me to write my own. I hope you enjoy it. Thank you for reading.**

Isabella Swan-Forks, Washington  
Chapter One: The Promise

Every night I go out and stare at the sky. Holding the half of the pendant he gave me. Moving here with my dad after my mom died made things very complicated between me and Charlie. We were both depressed and I had to go back to school. People in Forks High School weren't very welcoming to me. Everytime I walk by the halls, everytime I eat in the cafeteria, everyone is just staring at me. Moving here was a bad thing. I never wanted to live Phoenix. I was hoping that one day I'll find… _him.  
_I thumbed the locket once again and closed my eyes while whispering,

"_Watching the stars up above;  
I dream to see your face.  
_ _Worried about you,  
my heart starts to—"_

"Bella, come down here. We need to talk."

_Ugh. I'm never able to go through a day without Charlie and I having the 'talk'. What is it this time? Let me guess. Is it about me answering back to Mr. Banner a while ago or that I got a C- in one of his stupid fucking tests? Did he really do what he said? Did he really call my house? Ugh. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me._

"Bella?"

"What Dad."

"Mr. Banner left a message. He said that you've been very distracted in class lately and that you snapped back to him the other day. What's happening to you Isabella?"

_Oh no. My full name. He's upset. I fucking knew it. Thanks a lot Mr. Banner.  
Actually this is weird. This is probably the 10__th__ time today that I guessed about something happening. I should really stop guessing because it's scaring me. A lot. _

"Bells?"

"Oh I'm sorry Dad. I just haven't been able to have enough sleep the last couple of days because I was too busy arranging mom's funeral."

"I'm so sorry honey. I understand you. I myself am not over your mom's death. I try to forget about it by working really hard. I would try to help you but you know how busy I've been lately. There were too many victims in the encounter that happened in Port Angeles. We haven't exactly found the suspect but whomever or whatever it was had super human strength. They really need me. I'm sorry Bella."

"Of course, that's more important than mom's burial." I rolled my eyes and turned around.

"Bella come on. You and I both know this is not easy. You're not the only one suffering." He answered with a hint of pain in his voice.

"I loved your mother." He whispered softly.

"I know. I'm sorry Dad." I looked down.

He pulled me in for an awkward _'dad-and-daughter hug' _if that term even exist.

"I was surprised to see that you were still up. I saw the lights were still open in your room and I decided to talk to you after hearing the message he left. He seems really… concerned about you Bella."

_Him? Concerned? HAHAHA. That would be the last thing I'd expect from him. _

"It's okay Dad. I understand. You should eat. I cooked some Beef Stroganoff for dinner. It's on the countertop I'm going to bed. Good night."

I ran upstairs and I heard him yell something that sounded like "Good night Bella. Sweet dreams."

I went back to sit at the edge of my window. I liked the sound of the night. It seemed very peaceful and safe. I miss spending nights like this with _someone._ I completely forgot that I didn't close my door and I saw Charlie peeping through the small crack.

"Ahh, you caught me. May I join you?"

"Course Dad."

He sat at on the other side of the edge of the window and started grazing through the stars. I looked into my father's eyes and saw sadness and pain.

"You still miss him huh?"

_Oh Dad. I don't really want to talk about him. Besides, what kind of question is that? I think you already know the answer._

I just simply nodded and looked away.

"I really wish he was here with you. I remember you guys were inseparable. You had each other's back through thick or thin."

"Yeah. Moving here wouldn't have been so bad either."

"He would've also probably helped you cope with your depression."

There was a long period of silence between the two of us. I had to admit. This was awkward. I've never really had been close to Charlie. I used always talk about these stuff with my mom. He probably thought it was his responsibility to do this or something. I smiled at that thought and I decided to show my appreciation.

"Thanks Dad, for joining me here, keeping me company."

"You're always welcome. I also needed someone to talk to." He smiled.

"… and I also wanted to talk to my daughter. I haven't been spending as much time with you."

"By the way, the Beef Str -"

"Stroganoff" I said, finishing the word for him.

"Right. It was good. I like it. Thanks"

"You're welcome Dad." I just smiled.

"So how's school?"

_We're actually having a conversation. Wow. I wonder what happened to him at work. _

"Still the same. People are staring at me all the time. Is it really weird seeing a new girl?" I sighed.

"Don't worry. One more year Bella and you'll be out of Forks High."

"How about you? How's work?"

_I am I really asking him this? Are we really having this conversation? Well, I'd love to hear what the fuck happened at work. Or maybe he accidentally hit his head on the wall? Why is it unbelievable to me that my dad was opening up and talking to me? _

"Still looking for that _creature_ that attacked 21 people in the mall in Port Angeles. I really can't tell you much Bella. Everything is-"

"Strictly confidential. I know." I cut him off.

"One day, when you graduate college. You'll take my place."

I just looked at him strangely. He never really explained to me what he meant whenever he said that. All I know is that he started saying that when he became friends with Billy Black, the father of one of the kids around here, Jacob Black.

_Alright. You never seem to fail to weird me out Dad. Never. 10 points for that._

He looked intently at the houses surrounding us and somewhere far away. He seemed hopeful. He leaned down and kissed my forehead. He stood up and rubbed my arms.

"Good night Bella. Always remember that I love you. We will get through everything if we work together. I didn't mean to raise my voice a while ago. I just want the best for you. Always the best for you. You know that."

"Yes Dad."

"You should go to bed already. Don't stay up to late."

I lightly grumbled a protest when he said that. I feel like he's treating me like a kid whenever he says that.

I glanced at the stars for one last time and closed my windows. I fluffed my pillow and decided to lie on my bed, staring at the ceiling. I thought about Renee and…_him._ I curled up like a ball, took my half of the locket and held it as tight as I can. I remember his exact words the night he broke the locket in half and gave me the other piece.

"_Wherever you are, as long as you have this, you are always going to have a part of me with you. I'll keep my half and you keep your half. I'll always be thinking about you whenever I hold this. This will be the sign of our friendship. Whenever you're in trouble, scared or whenever you miss me just remember to hold on tight to this and say  
_'_Watching the stars up above;  
I dream to see your face.  
_ _Worried about you,  
my heart starts to race.  
Where are you now?  
I will find you & I'll never give up  
till the end of my days.'  
That's our promise. We'll always find each other no matter what. This will also make you braver and you can fight any monster!"_

"_Wow, really? How'd you know that?"_

"_My dad told me. He said it works and I thought I'd share it with you for when I'm not with you to protect you."_

"_So, it's like magic?"_

"_I don't know. I guess. But my dad always said that if you believe in it, it will work. So I believe in it."_

Going back to reality, I realized that tears started rolling down my cheeks. Feeling half-asleep, I felt myself whisper into the darkness,

"I miss you, Ed."

**There you have it. Bella's been going through so much and just wishes **_**he's**_** with him. With 'he' we're talking about this dude. 'Ed' Hmmm c:  
Tell me what you think.  
Gimme some love (:  
Please review this! Thank you sooo much ! **


	2. Chapter Two: The Dream

Love, Destiny and Fate

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight and/or the characters in the story below. It belongs to Stephenie Meyer.

**Hi guys. This is my first fan fiction. I've been reading a lot of it lately and it inspired me to write my own. I hope you enjoy it. Thank you for reading. In this chapter you'll get to see Edward's Point Of View. Once Again, Enjoy (:**

Edward Cullen-Baton Rouge, Louisiana  
Chapter Two: The Dream

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen" the announcer said my name with joy and proud. Finally, after years and years of being stuck in school, I'm graduating. Esme was clapping really loud and I think I even saw her tear up a little bit. Carlisle was just looking at me and I saw a smile about to form but I know he was holding it back. Out of now where I saw Bella yelling my name and jumping up and down looking very proud of me. I jumped off the stage and decided to run to her.

_What is she doing here? Is that really her? Wow. She looks amazing._

I hugged her and suddenly my throat started to clench. My eyes rolled to the back of my head as I took her smell in. It was very enticing.

I was just turned into a vampire 5 years ago, and I was new to controlling myself. I was able to go to school and 'mingle' with people but I couldn't help myself. I felt the venom pooling in my mouth and I bit her neck.  
"ED!" Bella screamed and tried to struggle from my hold.  
"ED! NO!"  
"No … No… N-"  
"Please! STOP! Please…" Her voice drifted.

"BELLAA!"

_It was just a dream. Thank god.  
I suddenly realized what happened in my dream. I was scared of my own self. I was also sacred for Bella. What If I can't control myself if I ever see her again? I am a monster. I don't even know if it's still worth it seeing Bella. But before saying that, I should probably know where she is, if she's still alive. If her life is going great and well, I'll let her live and be happy. I won't ever disturb her. I'll just always be in the shadows, watching her all the time. _

I sat on the bed and thought about the last time I saw her. It seems like it was just yesterday.

_-September 13, 2007-_

_We were walking towards our secret place in the forest where the sun would always shine. She sat on the log and sighed heavily. It was my Bella's 12__th__ birthday today. It was very stunning to see her bloom into a beautiful human being. She was my Bella. She was my bestfriend. She was my everything._

"_I just wanted to get away from everybody. I'm sorry. I know you wanted to have fun in that party. I just think that Renee went a little too much. Again." She complained in a high, adorable voice._

"_It's okay Bella. I understand. I would've probably done the same." I chuckled._

"_I'd rather spend my whole night here with you staring at the stars and wishing for a new doll." She sighed._

"_About that Bella, I wanted to give this to you." I handed her a box wrapped in light blue, her favorite color._

_She opened the box eagerly and launched herself at me and hugged me as tight as possible._

"_THANK YOU ED! I LOVE IT!" She squealed._

_Inside the box was a new doll with long blonde hair and a pretty pink dress. _

"_You didn't have to buy me this Ed. This thing probably costs a lot."_

"_Don't worry Bells, I saved up for it. Only for you." I assured her._

_I hugged her as we continued to stare at the sky. I saw her eyes glistened with joy and that was enough to make myself happy. I couldn't ask for anything more. _

_I saw her hold tight the other half of the locket I gave her and said, "Watching the stars up above; I dream to see your face." She looked at me and smiled._

"Worried_ about you, my heart starts to race." I continued._

"Where are you now?" she answered.

"I will find you & I'll never give up" I whispered as I held her hand.

"Till the end of my days." We both said in unison.

Little did I know that that will be the last time I'll ever see her again.

My vision became blurry and I saw a tear drop on my locket.

"Wherever you are Bella, I will find you. We will see each other again. I promise you that."

I came down to the kitchen and looked to see if anyone was around. I saw Esme preparing some papers. Her happy personality and warm caring and affection welcomed me.

"Good morning Edward!" She smiled as she greeted me.

"Morning, Esme." I answered back with a monotonous voice.

"Your father and I were just-"

"Ahemn. You and Carlisle were what?" I cleared my throat. I never wanted to call him _my father_. I even shuddered at the thought of him being a father. **My father**. He ruined my life. He was the reason I was miserable and above all, he took away the most important girl in my life.

Esme frowned at what she heard and she put her hands on my shoulders.

"Edward, please try to be nice to him for once. I don't want you guys having another fight. It's early in the morning. Start the day right. Please?"

I just stared at the wall. I couldn't care less about what she's saying. She's probably just talking me into initiating a conversation with Carlisle or something. That will **NEVER** happen.

"Edward? Please? Do it for me."

"Anything Esme, just not…that. I'm sorry."

"By the way Esme, my graduation will be on Tuesday."

"Oh, really? Great!" She almost jumped and called Carlisle as he was going down the stairs.

"Oh honey, guess what? Edward is graduating on Tuesday!" She smiled as she hugged him.

Carlisle's face was straight and neutral. No signs and happiness or anything. I sighed.

_Of course. Why even bother thinking that at least for once, just for once he'll be proud and happy for you.  
I thought you already put that under your 'Impossible Things to Happen' list.  
Oh Edward, Edward. You should've known better. Now get ready to come up for a witty come back coz I'm preeeetty damn sure he's gonna have something to say about that._

"Oh really? I thought he'd never be able to graduate high school." He supposedly looked shocked as he grabbed the newspaper on the coffee table.

_ALWAYS! YOU ALWAYS HAVE SOMETHING TO SAY. AGHH! I knew it. I FUCKING KNEW IT._

"Oh don't be ridiculous. Edward's the smartest kid I've ever met. He's always had straight A's" Esme gave me a sympathetic look

"If he's so smart, why hasn't he stopped looking for that Bella chick and not waste time thinking about her? He should just use that time to look for a decent college or study more about medicine." He grumbled.

"Because I actually have a friend. I actually know how to love someone." I yelled back at him.

I was on the way to go back upstairs. Obviously going down here was a big mistake. I should've stayed inside my room. I stopped at the bottom of the stairs and looked back at Carlisle and I looked at him with anger and pain in my eyes.

"And about that college shit, I already received 8 college letters and I already applied for the scholarships they were offering me. I don't want to 'bother' you with my tuition fee." I said while making air quotations at the word 'bother.' I know my family was able to pay for my college but I didn't want Carlisle paying for it. He'd just be chewing my ass again mentioning that I owe him for that every single day.

"All I ask is one thing. I want to travel around the world before I start college. I want to get out of this hell for at least one year." I said bitterly.

"Fine with me. I won't have to see you or deal with you for a year." He smiled back at me.

_Wow. Unbelievable. My 'father' is such an asshole. SHOCKER. _

I walked away and slammed the door behind me. It pained me to see Esme suffering but I just wish she didn't marry him. She deserves a guy better than that. A guy that will treat her right.

I drove down to school with my Volvo and parked at the 2nd row. It was the second to the last day of high school and I'll be leaving Baton Rouge High. Today was the last rehearsal for graduation. Today was pretty much an easy, boring day. The only thing I've been thinking about was her.

_Oh the usual. How I wish she was here to see what I've accomplished. I know she would've been so proud of me. I really hope she's still alive. A part of me is saying she is and that she's just somewhere out there. I think this around the world trip would work. I will find you Bella. I will. _

**Hi guys (:  
I'm back. Thank you so much for reading it. There you go. Edward's not in good terms with daddy Carlisle. ): There's a story behind that. Just wait and see (:  
I just thought it would be a great twist to see a different Carlisle since we all know him as a loving, kind and great father. Stay tuned for chapter three! Did you like the flashback? There will be lots of flashbacks. What about Edward's idea about going around the world? Will he find Bella? Find Out In... A Week (: I'll be posting the next chapter a week from now. Either Saturday or Sunday. Thank you sooo soo much. See You Soon ^.^ Review this story please! Thank you c: You're the best (x**


	3. Chapter Three: Important Folder

Love, Destiny and Fate

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight and/or the characters in the story below. It belongs to Stephenie Meyer.

**Hi guys. This is my first fan fiction. I've been reading a lot of it lately and it inspired me to write my own. I hope you enjoy it. Thank you for reading.**

Isabella Swan-Forks High

_Oh look at the sky it seems gloomy. Of course what did I expect? This is after all, this is the wettest place in the continental US. I just wanna go home. I want to make some hot coco and either watch re-runs of Awkward & Jane by Design or cuddle with someone. _

"Isabella!"

I turned my head to Mr. Banner instantly and was shocked to see his face. It seems like he's been trying to get my attention for hours.

"I called you three times already. Listen, pay attention and answer my question. What phase of mitosis is shown up at the smart board?"

_Easy._

"I-It's a-anaphase." I choked out.

_Wow. I can't believe I managed to say that out loud. _

"Eyes back up on the smart board people." Mr. Banner murmured.

_Ha! And you probably thought I didn't know the answer. I still study at home Mr. Banner._

Class finally ended. I was glad to drive back home peacefully with my old truck.

_Bella, hurry up if you don't want to miss your show!_

I jumped out of my truck and I didn't even care if I parked my truck carefully. I ran to the door and tried to find my keys through my messy purse. All my disorganized papers fell. I'm really clumsy.

_Ugh. Great. Smooth move Bella. You just made a mess on your porch. _

I picked up all the papers and I saw that my wallet opened up and some of the photos were scattered on the ground. I found Ed's picture beside mine and the both of us on my 12th birthday.

_God I really miss him. _

I glanced at the picture and all of a sudden my surroundings grew a little brighter. I saw the sun peek through the dark clouds. I don't know if it was just me missing him so much and I'm becoming delusional or that it was just a coincidence but the thought of Ed always made my day better.

After making hot coco, I sat on my bed watched re-runs while waiting for the new episode.

_-Dialogue in TV-_

"_Don't worry. I'll always have your back. Now go!"_

"_Thanks Billy."_

"_Wait Janey! You're wearing the wrong… dress."_

"Awwwh! Billy's such a thoughtful bestfriend. He'll do anything to help Jane!" I yelled out. I was alone in the house. Charlie told me he's gonna be home late tonight. I was obviously talking to myself.

_I want my bestfriend back._

I fell asleep after watching the latest episode of Awkward. I rose from my bed right away when I heard someone knocking.

"Bella?" Charlie softly called my name.

I opened the door and I saw a worried look on his face. He went down and sat on my bed and I decided to do the same.

"I'm sorry for waking you up, Bells."

"It's okay Dad. Is there something wrong?"

"I just wanted to check on you. The autopsy result of the victims in Port Angeles came in today."

"Really? Were they able to find out what caused their death?"

"Not exactly but they found bites around their bodies." He looked at me.

_Bites? So is it an animal? Hmmm. _

"I want you to be safe. Don't go anywhere without company. Do you understand?" He said firmly.

"Yeah. I understand Dad."

"You can go back to sleep. I just wanted to warn you. Anything can happen. Good night."  
He turned off my lights and closed my door.

My junior year is about to end and next school year, I'll be a senior. Finally. The last year before graduation.

My phone started ringing out of nowhere.

_Oh great! Who can it be? Please don't be Mike! Oh please! _

"Hey it's Bella! Leave a message and I'll call you back as fast as I can. I'm kinda having fun here with the best friend you can ever haaaaave!"

"Oh yes, and that will be me."

"Oh Edward! Haha. Thanks!"

_Wow, I just realized that's still my voicemail message. _

That thought brighten up my mood until –

-BEEP-

"Hi Bella, I was looking for you after school at the parking lot but I guess you got out of Biology really quick. Anyway, you probably heard from other people in school and yes, I would like to ask you out to prom."

_Of course. The ever so famous awkward pause and silence. How I love this shit. _

"Anyway so yeah, call me back…"

"And yo-you've got a nice message. Who is he? Just curious. B-bye."

-BEEP-

_I totally forgot. Prom. Torture. Not something very ideal and appealing to me. I'll just lock myself here at home during that day. Whatever. _

I know Charlie won't push me to do those things. I'll just tell him I feel a little off and I'm not in the mood for crowds. I'm' sure there's something more productive to do here. That place is full of horny teenage guys who are looking for girls to take to bed.

I decided to call Angela because I remembered that we were supposed to meet up in the library today and finish our Biology project.

"Hello?"

"Hey Angela, I'm sorry, I totally forgot about the library. I was just in a hurry to go home."

"Of course. Well, how about this weekend?" she sounded annoyed.

"This weekend? Sure I'll try just remind me or text me."

There was a long pause.

_An awkward one. _

"I'll see you later Bella."

"Bye Angela."

_God. Why do I have to be so awkward?_

_I'm tired and I have nothing to do. I should probably go to bed. Yeah. Oh Bella you're so stupid. _

_Why am I even talking to myself? Am I normal?_

_In fact yes I am. I read somewhere that talking to yourself makes you smarter. _

_I need some sleep. I think I'm gonna go loco if I don't. _

The night passed by and surprisingly I didn't have any nightmares or anything.

_Thank god._

I checked my phone for any messages.

_It's 10:45 AM. _

_Charlie's probably gone._

I started walking to the living room when I suddenly noticed these papers scattered on the floor.

_He's gone. And there's a mess. _

_Oh Charlie. _

I shuffled through the pile and as usual, it's all about his work.

_Damn. Lots of people are missing. _

If Charlie was only a cop, I wonder what he is talking about all the time. I saw at the bottom of all the papers was a blue folder labeled "IMPORTANT"

_Hmmm._

I decided to open the folder out of curiosity to find out what's so 'important' about this.

_Wow. A shit load of numbers and access codes to some type of data base. Is Charlie a part of some type of secret service? _

_Patience Bella. One more year, one more year before you're eighteen. One more year. _

I saw a stack of pictures and it accidentally fell.

_I'm so fucking clumsy. _

_Is this really… _

_Oh my god. I've been looking for this for years! _

I ran to my room and opened my laptop. I put the CD in and I watched as I felt tears building up in my eyes.

"I miss you so much, Edward."

_It's been so long but it seems like this was just yesterday. _

It was a CD Esme gave me the last time I saw her before they all… disappeared. It was a compilation of all the videos they took starting from my second birthday and Edward's third birthday.

"Don't blow the candle for her Edward!"

"But mom!"

"Let's light it up again. I'm sorry Isabella."

Esme lighted the candles once more and Renee squeezed the young Isabella as she stared at the cake frosting.

"Make a wish!" Renee screamed excitedly.

The young Isabella closed her eyes and blew the candles.

"Happy birthday honey. Always remember mommy and daddy loves you dearly."

_I miss you mom. I love you too. _

"Isabella! Happy Buuufdaay!"

Edward leaned in and kissed me on the cheek. Everyone laughed and they all thought it was the most adorable thing ever.

_Thank you, Edward. I miss you too. _

Esme took the camera and the sweetest things came out of her mouth yet again.

"Isabella, one day when you're older, you'll watch this and remember how much you're loved and how we care about you. Happy fifth birthday! Oh and by the way, I think my little boy Edward has a big crush on you. You guys are very inseparable. Take care of him and love him no matter what. You don't know what he'll do for you at such an early age. Listen to this when you're older. We love you so much-"

"That's true! I love you baby!"Renee jumped in.

"Haha, yes we do. Goodbye Bella!"

I couldn't stop crying. The memories were all a reminder to me of what I had lost.

_Why did you have to leave me Edward? What happened? Where are you now? _

I had a lot of questions in mind but only he can answer these. I need to find him.

_Is he even still alive? I hope so. _

Charlie barged in the door looking worried and exhausted.

"Dad, are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine. I'm just looking for something."

His eyes scanned the room.

"Have you seen a folder that says "IMPORTANT" in all capital letters?"

I grabbed the folder I was looking through a while ago and handed it to him.

"You mean this?"

His eyes lit up and what seemed like relief. "Thank you so much Bella. I've been looking for this. You don't know how important this is."

"Oh you're welcome Dad."

"I gotta go. I'll see you later honey." He went straight to the door and waved goodbye.

"Bye Dad."

_Important. I knew it was but I'm still confused. _

**I'm so sorry for the late update. School just started and we already have a lot going on.  
So is Charlie a part of some secret service? Hmm . We'll find out. **

**If you know any twilighters out there who loves reading fanfics, please share this to them as well. **

**I need more readers or I might as well stop writing all in all ): **

**In the twilight world, right now, we have an issue between Robert and Kristen and I know this maybe weird or whatever for other people but I'm a true fan of them and I'm really upset about the news. **

**Rob promoting Cosmopolis and dodging all the questions are very suspicious for me.  
Call me in denial but I still think Kristen didn't 'just cheat' on Rob like that. She's a very loyal woman and all people who love her know that and that stupid public statement? Really? She's not the type of person who's very formal and would just say those out loud. **

**I know all the anit-twilighters and people who hate Kristen are rejoicing right now. They even made a tumblr calling Kristen names. It makes me sick. For now I'm just waiting for confirmation and for the premiere of Breaking Dawn Part Two. I'll try my best not to comment about this whole situation. I believe we should all respect their privacy and I just hope they would go back again and that they would just clear everything up. Thank you for reading c; **

**-karmelbombshellxo**


	4. Chapter Four: A Song For You

Love, Destiny and Fate

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight and/or the characters in the story below. It belongs to Stephenie Meyer.

**Hi guys! It's the Labor Day weekend and our school has given us extra days off so more time for me to write my story! I will change the frequency of my updates. It will be every 2 weeks now because I'm really busy. I hope you guys understand. Again, please introduce this story to your friends because I really need more readers. Thank you for reading. Enjoy! ;D **

Edward Cullen- Baton Rouge, Louisiana  
Chapter Four:

"Yo Cullen, are you going to football practice later? Lots of chicks will be watching us and the game is in 5 days. This is our last game dude then we're outta this place, come on man!"

_Fuck. Emmett caught me. Why didn't I run to my car? Fuck me. _

"Uh, yeah sure bro. I'm not really interested about those 'chicks' though. What time is it again?" I hesitated.

"Oh it's at 5. Whatever Cullen, you need to get laid dude!"

_Oh Emmett._

I just rolled my eyes and smiled. That was a typical "Emmett line".

"Grow up Emmett or I won't even bother going later." I laughed.

"You better be there you asshole. See yah bro." he tapped my back.

"Yeah, I'll be there McCarthy. Calm your balls down."

_ Great. _

I walked to my Volvo and dropped my stuff and decided to stop by the house to get my clothes for practice. I had skipped practice last week and I know my importance to that team. I was their quarterback. Emmett probably covered up for me last practice. I just really had to go home and think about things carefully and deal with my father's drama and make sure my mom is safe. My father has the tendency to lose his temper easily and I'm worried he might hurt mom.

I went back to the school's park and decided to sit on the bench and relaxed for a while. The cheerleaders were practicing and the only thing I could think about was Bella. I wonder if she cheered for her school. Was she involved in sports as well? She's probably a straight A student too. She's a really smart girl. I simply adored how "nerdy" she thinks she is but I think it's really cute and it was a turn on for most of the guys in our middle school that time. She was simply breathtaking and amazing in her own wa-

"HI EDWARD!" a familiar, high pitched voice greeted me.

_Ugh. Tanya. This cheerleader who is literally obsessed with me. She stalks me everywhere. Literally! Thank you, Tanya for interrupting my daydream about my Bella. Thank you._

"Uh, Hi Tanya. I thought you were practicing or …something" I stuttered.

"Yeah! They were really tired so I gave them a 30 minute break. We've been practicing for 4 hours." She smiled.

_4 hours? What time is it? Oh. It's 4:30. Thirty more minutes, Edward. Just play it cool around her. It'll be alright. Right? Or is it? _

"Uhm.. W-wow. Yeah you guys need rest."

_I have no idea what to tell her._

"Yeah. Did you see our new routine?" she giggled.

_Oh shit. I wasn't really paying attention to her or the cheerleaders. I even thought she wasn't here. Oh Edward, you're so stupid. She's the team captain, idiot! Now what do I say?!_

"Oh, yeah. It's great. You guys should totally do that on our next game. It'll keep the their 'spirits' up." I joked.

"Hahaha, Oh Edward, you're funny. Well, we're staying until five to watch you guys practice a little bit. Is that okay with you?"

Her fingers started playing with my collar and went up and down my chest.

_Ew. She's thinking about my chest when she was staring at me the other week while I was working out. This is one of the many times I wish I wasn't able to read minds. Sigh. She's had a crush on me since we were sophomores. Don't get me wrong, she's pretty and she's hot. If I needed to bang a chick, it would've probably been her. People have been saying that we should go out since I was the QB and she was the cheerleader captain. Even after her appearance and the way she treated me and after all the girls I've seen in this school, only one girl owns my heart. Bella. It will always be her. _

"Edward?" she startled me looking annoyed.

"Oh yeah, I'm sorry. Of course. I'm pretty sure the boys wouldn't mind either."

"I'll see you later then Edward." She winked at me.

Finally it's 4:50. I headed towards the locker room and changed.

Practice went by easy. The girls were cheering our names. The loudest was McCarthy and Cullen. It was amusing listening to the girls' thoughts about Emmett. Girls are also horny as guys. I pushed those thoughts aside and tried to focus on the game. We all felt confident about the next game. It was 8:30 and I know I had to head home.

I parked my Volvo and ran to the door in vampire speed. Everything was the same except one thing. My mom. She would usually be in the study room making designs for houses and landscapes. Right now she was standing outside in the balcony looking stressed and sad. She only does this when she needs time alone or when she needs to think about something. She looked lonely and if vampires were capable of crying, I'm pretty sure she would've been bawling right now.

"Esme?" I whispered.

"Oh hey honey, how was school today?" she straightened herself.

"I had football practice afterschool. School was the same. Is everything okay?"

"Of course, honey why wouldn't it be?" she smiled.

I can see in her eyes that she was hiding something.

"Esme I know something's wrong. You wouldn't be here alone if everything was fine."

"Edward, you know me too well. It's just a small conflict between me and your father. It's nothing to worry about."

"Did he hurt you?" I asked.

"Edward, I'm fine." She insisted.

"What is it about this time?"

"It's about the same thing, your behavior and attitude towards him. I don't blame you because I know he doesn't exactly treat you like how I wanted him to. He's not the same person anymore, Edward. After his transformation that night, everything changed. I didn't know it would change even his personality though. I understand you Edward, I really do. I only ask one thing. Try your very best to fix things between you and your father. At least try to show him that you really want things to be better. I love the both of you and we have forever in our hands, Edward."

"You know damn well that I do that every single time I talk to him, Esme. I'm just tired of this. Everything. The only thing keeping me in this house is you. I don't give a single fu-"

"Please, Edward. Just… do it for me." she whispered with a hint of pain in her voice.

"Mom, you don't have to do this. We can just move out and leave him alone. Get a divorce, Esme!"

"Edward, honey I don't believe in divorce. I believe in working things out and that if our love was real, we will be able to work this out. I feel like I'm always the happiest person when I'm with your dad and I love him dearly. It would break my heart if I leave him. Please understand me, Edward. We will work this out. Don't worry."

"Working things out?! Really, mom? How long has it been like this? Can't you see how miserable he's making your life? MY LIFE? Because of him we had to leave Bella and Renee! You had to leave the closest people to you because of his mistake! I don't want to be like this. I'm a monster! I can't see Bella because of this!" I yelled.

"Edward, YOU ARE NOT A MONSTER. If anything Edward, you are KIND and GOOD. Sooner or later you're gonna find her. You already know how to be around human beings and it will no longer be a reason to stop you from being with her. I know how much you miss her. I miss my bestfriend too. I haven't talked to Renee since then. I didn't even leave her anything or a message that we're leaving."

"Yeah, we left abruptly. We should've told them. I know we can trust them, Esme." I turned my back to her.

"I know we can trust them but your father and I weren't sure if they were still able to accept us and we had to adapt to our new body and train ourselves to resist human blood."

"I guess so. I'm sorry Esme. I'll leave you alone. I hope you have a good night."

"You too Edward. Thank you for checking up on me." She smiled.

"Anytime, Esme. I'm always here."

I decided to walk towards the piano. I continued writing this piece that I was working on.

_Tan-tan-tan-tan-TAN. Ugh. Nooo. Taan. TAAN. Hmmm. What about an F sharp? Of course! It was in the key of D anyway. Let's see._

_ Tan-tan-tan-tan-tan-tan-tan... Perfect._

I finally finished it by the end of the night. I decided to be lost in the world of my own music. I flooded myself and the house with beautiful melody that was very soothing and relaxing. Music was my getaway from all the troubles I had and it was my way of resting.

My inspiration for this certain piece was Bella. Whenever I played this song, I remember all the memories we had when we were young. All of them were very blurry. All of those human memories unclear but very significant.

_Wherever you are my Bella, I hope you hear my song for you. Even if you're miles away, my heart shouts for you. I miss you so much. _

**Lol, did you like that composing part? Oh look! It's Tanya in the story! Of course! Edward's stalker and all time lover. It's labor day! Tell me what you guys are up to this weekend! Did you like this chapter? Review it and gimme some love 3 Thanks you guys! See you later c;**


	5. Chapter Five: Graduation Day

**Love, Destiny and Fate**

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight and/or the characters in the story below. It belongs to Stephenie Meyer.

**Hi guys! I really need a beta because I was re-reading my stories and I just caught some mistakes. If you're a beta who's willing to work with me, PM me. I tried to message the betas in here but I haven't received anything back. I'm gonna start a new story if you'd like to check it out. It has more lemons and interesting story. I'm excited to publish it. Anyway, Edward's almost there. He's gonna look for Bella. (: Enjoy ;D**

Edward Cullen- Baton Rouge, Louisiana  
Chapter Five: Graduation Day

"Honey, did you prepare your suit last night?" Esme yelled from downstairs.

"Yeah, I did. Don't worry about me mom. This won't be the first time you'll be seeing me graduate." I scoffed, a little annoyed that she keeps checking up on me.

_I'm fine, mom. Thanks for worrying but you don't need to. _

*knock-knock*

"Edward, can I talk to you for a minute?" Carlisle's voice sounding deeper than usual.

I opened the door and motioned him to come in. He looked around and started to hesitate as if he wanted to say something but can't get it out.

_What the fuck are we doing now? This is awkward as fuck, dad. Seriously. You're blocking your thoughts from me. What the… Is that the Pledge of Allegiance in Spanish? Backwards?! What are you thinking?! WAIT. Are you about to congratulate me? Oooooooh, Carlisle's gonna be all Mr. Big Softy today huh? Ooooh, come on dad, spit it out. Yeah, yeah... he's mouth is open. And…_

My mind was chanting and I tried my best to hide a smile.

"Uhm.. Uh, do they have reserved parking in your school for doctors or something?" he choked out.

The smile in my face that I failed to hide turned into a disappointed frown.

_Of course. Why did I even bother thinking about that? Edward, where's your mind today? You stupid dumbass. _

"What? Are you seriously asking me this Carlisle? I don't know. I park where students park."

"I'm sorry, I know it was ridiculous. I just don't want to be stuck there waiting for a parking space or something later." He tried to look for an excuse.

"No, dad there will be plenty. We can even leave early if that's what you're so worried about." I sighed.

"Okay. We'll be leaving in thirty." He shut my door behind him.

_This day so far is not going by great. Oh Bella, I wish you were here._

Graduation. Today was graduation. Esme already booked my flights and I'll be going around the world in no time. My search for Bella will soon begin. My mind was racing and I couldn't wait until I get out of this house. Esme and Carlisle made up and by reading Carlisle's thoughts and hearing noises, it seemed like they really "made up" that night.

_Ew. _

"_We're leaving Edward. Let's go before your dad yells at you." _I read Esme's thoughts which were directed to me.

I ran downstairs and told Esme I'm going separately and went straight to my Volvo.

I drove through the streets of Baton Rouge, loving the scenery I passed by on my way to school. It just never gets old.

In approximately ten minutes, I arrived at the school's parking lot and decided to look for my team mates. Emmett punched me and yelled out to call our other team mates.

"Whaaaat's Gucci, Cullen? Ey, that chick Tanya's looking for you. She be smokin' haaaawt today! Mmmmmm, can't wait to get some of that Edward?" Seth greeted me.

"Ha, no thank you Seth. You can keep her to yourself. She's all yours." I snapped back.

"You might regret it. You sure bro?" he winked at me.

"Yes, yes. I just want to graduate and get this shit over with." I sighed once more.

"This day's gonna be greaaaaaat!" Sam teased Emmett. They started play fighting and I'm happy to see that they're all happy. I'm not gonna see them anymore and I decided to join in.

"Fuck Cullen, you're strong as fuck!" Emmett yelled out.

"Oh shit. I'm sorry. Did I hurt you?" I quickly checked him and evaluated for any scars or broken bones. Maybe my vampire strength took over and I wasn't able to control it. Oh no.

"Hahaha, no worries Cullen. You may be strong but I'm not a pussy bro."

"You guys, instead of play fighting can you just help us here? We can't reach the high part of the wall and we're finishing up the decorations in the gym." Rosalie, Emmett's girlfriend called out.

"Of course baby, hold on." Emmett tried to answer as sweetly as possible.

"Yo, you guys wanna go help?" he tried to cajole the boys.

They looked hesitant and Emmett was waiting for an answer but no one ever did nod or shake their heads.

"Come on, hot girls? Climbing up the ladders wearing skirts? Cullen, you might find your girl here!" he pushed me into the gym.

"Perv! Just help us you idiot." Rosalie yelled at Emmett.

"Ha, yeah. PREV. GOOO!" Sam pushed Emmett to Rosalie and he ended up helping them alone while we all stayed outside and talked about our future plans. I told them about going around the world but I didn't state the real reason why. I just told them that I was gonna look for a pretty decent college which was a part of the reason why but it wasn't really my priority.

Ten minutes later, parents started arriving and they wandered off around the school looking for their sons/daughters. I saw Carlisle's car with Esme and they parked two cars away from mine.

"I told you you'll find a spot." I told Carlisle who was trying to look at the décor, trying to avoid my eyes. He was thinking of his new project in the hospital with this doctor who lives in Washington. I couldn't care less about it.

_Whatever._

Graduation started and I received two awards so far. The Loyalty Award for staying in Baton Rouge High since freshmen year and Top Student Award for Seniors for having straight A's. Esme, ever so proudly clapped as hard as she can and her smile was genuinely wide. I was happy to see her happy.

Mr. Vaner, the school's head in the Athletics' Department went up the stage and smiled at me. He took the microphone and started talking.

"This award is new this year and it's a surprise for all of us. I've only been here for four years but I've seen how each and every athlete in this school has grown. I've been there every step, every practice and every game. I know each and every student's capacity and performance. I gladly announce that this year, we will be having BRH's very own, 'The Athlete of Year' and I'm pleased to award this to the one and only quarterback of our school… Mr. Edward Cullen."

"They won their championship game last Friday and we're very proud of him and his team. We'll be sorry to see you go, Mr. Cullen but we hope you continue your career. You have a bright future ahead of you."

I was shocked and I went up to the stage with a big, stupid grin on my face. Mr. Vaner put the medal around my neck and I shook his hand. I stopped and posed before the camera and smiled. Everyone was clapping, cheering and my team mates were practically hauling. I saw Tanya from afar and she was squirming in her seat, squealing and looking very proud of me. I walked down the stage and went back to my seat. I looked at the medal and it read 'Batch 2012: Athlete of Year' then I flipped it and I saw my name engraved at the back. I thumbed it and looked around, thanking people who were congratulating me.

_Wow. I didn't know people loved me. I'm actually happy!_

Graduation was over and after taking pictures with everyone and saying goodbyes, seeing girls and even a couple of boys cry, I was out and I went back home. I started to pack my bags and cleaned my room as fast as I can in superhuman speed.

_It's 4:40. My flight is at seven and it's a two hour drive to the airport. I better get going._

I kissed Esme goodbye and stood in front of my father waiting for him to open his mind again but he just kept thinking about the periodical table.

_Ugh._

"Well, Edward. Co-congratulations. I know how proud your mother is. Have a safe…uhm trip, son."Carlisle said.

_That's probably the sweetest it's ever gonna get. At least we haven't fought in… Oh my, three weeks. What a record! _

"Thank you, Carlisle. I… uhm appreciate it. Please take care of Esme."I answered back.

"I will. Don't worry."

Esme went behind me and opened her arms for a loving embrace. I will miss her dearly but I won't be gone for long. I will find Bella and I couldn't be more excited. I've been waiting for this for five years.

"Oh honey, be careful out there. I will miss you so much. Remember to call me the moment you land in every single place you go okay?" she stroked my hair.

"I will mom, don't worry. I'll see you. Hopefully with Bella." I smiled at the thought.

I saw Carlisle roll his eyes and I just walked away before an argument started. Esme drove me to the airport because I couldn't bring my car with me. Esme didn't want to get out of the car because she didn't want to see me leave.

"This is it, mom. I'll see you in a while." I kissed her hand.

"Be safe my dear. I love you, son." She waved me goodbye as a walked into the airport.

_Ahhh. Here we are. First stop, Florida._

I went through airport security and a whole lot more of that bullshit and finally was able to sit down and relax.

"Flight number 14582 is now boarding. Once again, Flight number 14582 headed to Jacksonville International Airport is now boarding. Thank you."

_ My flight. Bella, I'm here and I'm about to start looking for you. I will find you. Just wait for me, my Bella. I won't stop until I find you. _

**Yay! Edward's on his way to Jacksonville! Is Bella in Jacksonville? Not that I remember. Lol. Well, here you go. He's finally about to start his search. Oh daddy Carlisle. You know you'll miss your son! Loool, thanks for reading and hope to see you soon! Oh and check out my new story "Never Knew I Wanted More from You."  
Thank youuus guys c: **


	6. Chapter Six: Prom Night

**Love, Destiny and Fate**

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight and/or the characters in the story below. It belongs to Stephenie Meyer.

**Hi guys. I was about to write in Edward's point of view but I decided to think about that one a little bit more so that it would be interesting. Let's go back to Bella, if you remember… We left off with her and Charlie and the "Important Folder" now, its prom time! She said she's gonna stay home but what if Charlie makes her go? O;**

Isabella Swan-Forks, Washington  
Chapter Six: Prom Night

"Oh my god, Bella! You are NOT staying home!" Angela insisted as she dragged me out of my room. Jessica was waiting downstairs talking to Charlie and I had no idea if Charlie was gonna kick them out of the house or if they're gonna go and unite as a force and drag me to prom.

I heard Charlie laughing and I saw Jessica's smile beaming all the way from the stairs.

"I'll make her go, don't worry." I heard Charlie chuckle.

_Oh hell to the fucking no!_

I tried my best to hold on to the pole of the stairs but Angela was way too strong that she almost carried me.

"Oh hey there, Bells. You're going to prom tonight." Charlie said with a firm voice but you can practically hear his smile.

"But Da-" I tried to stop him.

"Now go get dressed and Jessica here will take you." He smiled at Jessica.

_What. The. Fuck. Has. Gotten. Into. My. Dad. _

_ Did they give him pills or some shit? _

"I have…uhm…I have no…CLOTHES! I have nothing to wear!" I yelled out.

Charlie laughed and looked at Angela. Angela shook her head and looked down at me.

"Here you go, Angela. Go take Bella somewhere and help pick out a dress for her and fix her and make her look… presentable. Go back home right away, I still need to talk to you, Bella." He said as he passed some money to Angela.

"Wow, dad. Thanks." I gave him a sour look and he just smiled at me.

We went to Port Angeles and Jessica threw a shit load of clothes to me. Most of the clothes she gave me were way too revealing.

"Come on Bella! Listen! Even the song's telling you. You only live once! So make the best out of it!"

The ever so famous, more like infamous now for all the accidents this song has caused, _The Motto _was playing and it was talking about taking chances.

_Now she want a photo__  
__You already know though__  
__You only live once: that's the motto n-gga YOLO__  
__We bout it every day, every day, every day__  
__Like we sittin' on the bench, n-gga we don't really play__  
__Every day, every day, f-ck what anybody say__  
__Can't seem em cause the money in the way__  
__Real n-gga wassup?_

I sighed and pulled Angela aside.

"How in the world did Jessica convince Charlie?!" I whispered to her.

"Haha, well… Jess told him that you're depressed and that we're concerned of you and that you need to get out of the house. They both know you wouldn't just get out by yourself so I guess Charlie used his authority to make you go." She smiled and walked away after seeing a cute dress.

I sighed and tried to think of ways to get out of this.

_Yep, I knew it. I have no way out. _

I realized this will be my first and last prom and that I will get Charlie for this.

_It's only one night, right? Yes. It's only one night, Bella. Calm down. Fuck it man. _

After what seemed like forever, I got dragged into the dressing room and Jessica handed me this simple, white lace, v-neck dress. I fell in love with it the moment I saw it and I stripped down to my underwear right away and tried it on.

_Hmmm. Not bad, Bella. _

I went outside and Angela's eyes widened and Jessica looked worried. I was confused at her reaction but I couldn't care any less.

_Thank you, Jessica! _

"Bella, you look stuuuuunning!" Angela screamed and giggled, making me turn around and hugged me afterwards.

"I don't know. You wanna go look for something else?" Jessica looked annoyed.

"Oh, it's okay, Jess. I actually love it!" I smiled.

"And that's very rare, you know that!" Angela added.

Angela and I went to the checkout counter while Jessica looked around for a little while.

"You know, she's just jealous that you look really beautiful and she knows Mike will be all over you again later." She whispered, looking around making sure no one else heard.

"Oh. Didn't Mike ask her out already? I mean for prom."

"Yeah, but Bella…come on. We all know she's very insecure and you're undeniably gorgeous!" she smiled as she handed the old lady working as a cashier the money from Charlie.

"Gee, thanks Angela." I blushed.

We went straight home and on my way to my room, I realized something.

_If Jessica's going to prom with Mike and Angela's going with Ben, who am I going to go with?_

I went straight to Charlie and started talking to him.

"Hey, I don't have a date or a friend to go with to prom. I don't wanna be alone there. I might as well stay here at home and be 'depressed' dad." I told him with air quotations around the word 'depressed.'

"Now, now Bella. No worries. I got this part covered. I called Billy to see if his son was busy and if he wanted to go to prom with you and the boy practically jumped with joy and said yes right away! You're not alone, Bella. I think he's got a little crush on you." Charlie teased.

"No, dad. Let's not have this talk and seriously? I don't even know him. Are you sure I'm safe with him?"

"Yes, Bella. I'm not sure if you're safe with his girlfriend though." Charlie laughed.

"WHAT? He has a girlfriend? No no no no no. NO. I don't want some random girl coming up to me and slapping me because my DAD set me up on a date with an unknown boy-"

"He's not unknown, his name is Jacob." Charlie cut me off.

"Okay, JACOB… saying that I stole her boyfriend and went to prom with him!"

"I was kidding, Bella. They both know you. You probably don't remember her but they've known you since we moved here when you were thirteen." His voice trailed off.

"Yeah. I thought so. You don't remember Leah huh? They're dating, well I think but Jacob's had a crush on you since he saw you!"

I gave Charlie a 'seriously' look and walked away.

"Hurry up and get dressed. He's about to pick you up!" he yelled from downstairs as I ran to my room.

Angela and Jessica both worked together. Angela curled my hair and Jessica did my make-up. They both got dressed and after a little while, we were all ready.

I took this Channel purse with a gold chain that I got last Christmas as it matched my white dress, my simple gold necklace and black pumps. It matched with my smoky eye that Jessica put on me. I heard the doorbell ring and I ran downstairs with the girls.

A wide smile greeted me as I walked in the living room. Charlie introduced me to a muscular guy with dark russet skin, black hair, and dark eyes. Jacob Black. Surprisingly, I was comfortable with him right away. The kid was nice!

Our prom was on a cruise ship even though it wasn't really moving. As we walked inside, we saw people pairing up getting ready to dance to an intimate song after grinding against each other. The song was 'Just a Kiss' by Lady Antebellum. Jacob started moving away from me.

"You wanna dance?" he extended his hand.

"I'm not so sure." He frowned at the rejection.

"Well can I get you a drink then?" he smiled.

"Aha, of course." I laughed at his reaction.

After grabbing a drink for me, we shared a couple more until I felt myself getting dizzier and dizzier.

_Alcohol isn't allowed in proms, right? What the fuck is happening to me?_

The last thing I saw was Jacob shaking me and yelling out my name until I completely blacked out.

Darkness.

Total, complete darkness.

Then I saw light, happiness and joy.

I saw this face that I haven't seen in a long time.

The face that gave me comfort and the face that indicated love.

I saw his face and I felt my heart clench.

His pretty face was tainted with worry and pain.

His gorgeous smile had a hint of sadness in it.

His beautiful eyes conveyed that he was lost.

And even behind those perfect features, you can still see that something was missing from him, a part that he's been looking for for a long time.

His welcoming smile was familiar. Those eyes that held compassion were the same.

_Who was he? _

He seems to be lost. He looks like he's in the middle of a big forest or something. He seems to be looking for something or someone.

_But I think I know him. _

_ I swear he seems familiar. _

_ But from where? _

_ Who are you, tortured beautiful man? _

**Hi guys! So, Bella blacked out o; Oh no! But who is that 'tortured beautiful man'? I think we all already know (: I wonder how is Edward's search going. Hmmm …  
Im gonna have sooo much fun writing that one! Thank you guys for reading! & Thank you for the people who greeted me happy birthday!  
It was a week ago (: **

**Thanks for reading & read again in two weeks (: **

**Check out the new chapter for "Never Knew I Wanted More from You"  
if you're also reading that. If not, go check it out (;  
It won't hurt to try c;  
Till next time, my gorgeous readers! **

**-karmelbombshellxo **


	7. Chapter Seven: Are You Here?

**Love, Destiny and Fate**

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight and/or the characters in the story below. It belongs to Stephenie Meyer.

**A/N: Hello guys, so we're back where Edward is about to look for Bella. His plane just landed in **

Edward Cullen: Jacksonville International Airport (JAX)  
Chapter Seven: Are you here?

"Ladies and gentlemen, thank you for flying American Airlines! We are about to begin our final descent into Jacksonville, Florida, currently the weather is 85" the monitoring pilot announced.

_Finally. This flight is sooooo exhausting. _

After landing, a cab stopped by in front of me and dropped me off at One Ocean Resort Hotel. Esme set up everything for my trip for the whole year. She made reservations and I can only stay in a certain place for a week. I only have a year to do this and the world is big after all.

I checked in at the front desk and they gave me the key to a large suite.

_This place is gorgeous. Wow, if I find Bella here, she'd probably love this place. _

After setting down my luggage, I fell on the bed and closed my eyes. I fell asleep the moment my head touched the soft pillows.

I woke up and searched for the clock. My muscles felt tired.

_It's already 7 AM? Wait, 7 AM still or- _

_ What date is it?! _

I reached over my phone and found 17 missed calls, calls from Esme and Carlisle.

Wow. Esme and Carlisle must've been worried. Yeah.

Carlisle. _WAIT CARLISLE? _

_ How long was I asleep? _

_ It's already the 26__th__?! I slept for twelve damn hours?! I must've been really tired. _

I gotta call them and tell them I'm fine.

After reassuring Esme I'm fine and having another little argument over the phone with Carlisle for making Esme so worried, I was finally able to take a shower and wake myself up.

Looking for a person is definitely a tough job. I'm not even exactly sure where to start. I do know one thing for sure. I have to go to the city hall which is probably downtown.  
I grabbed my laptop and started looking up the address of the places I needed to go to. My first stop was at city hall and next would be the Police department.

Today I will be busy. Today is the beginning and I'm hoping to make progress

After dealing with the front desk at the City Hall and even the mayor himself helped me because he was good friends with Carlisle. _Really Carlisle has friends?_

I guess the arrogant bitch can make business interactions and make 'friends'.

I still wasn't able to find her. She's not in Florida.

"Oh Mr. Cullen?" the mayor called my attention.

"Yes Mr. Mayor?"

"I'm sorry if we weren't able to help you but you might wanna try the Police Department. In whatever state you check on. I hope you'll be able to find uhmm… Ms. Bella. Oh and please send my regards to your father. He's a great doctor."

"Oh I appreciate your tip. I was just heading there. Thank you for your time and I will." I smiled and went back to my car.

_Next stop, police department. _

With the help of the Chief of Police, we tried to look for files from missing people to wanted people. They had a lot more files but once again, Bella was nowhere to be found.

I sighed and thanked the Chief for his help. He asked for an official reason why I was looking for her. There was no need to lie. "She was a long lost best friend of mine. It's been five years, chief."

"Oh, that's very charming. I hope you find your best friend. Good luck, Mr. Cullen." He surprisingly understood me.

_Hell, other people might even laugh at that. _

Going back home empty-handed was something I really hated.

_I should get used to this by now, I'll probably experience this a lot more. It can only got worse before it gets better. _

The next day, I went and left looking for colleges this time.

University of North Florida?

It's a great school just that it's public and I read that they don't have a football team. I'm gonna have to have a different place. This just won't work out.

Florida State College?

Uhm, I know this school might be great too but I need a stricter school.

Jacksonville University?

Pretty good! Ticked all my boxes so far. I'm gonna add this to my list.

After visiting each college every single day, I needed time to relax and check out a club here some place.

_Maybe that's all I need to go to. A club. Maybe I'll find her hanging out there. But is she that type of person who'd go to clubs this late? I don't know her anymore. What if she doesn't want me back in her life? _

I decided to push those horrible thoughts aside and just spend the night at a club.

_She's probably just as sad and miserable without you, Edward. If there's a certain person in this world who knows her more than anyone else, it would be you! _

_ Time to get wasted, and maybe get…laid? _

**A/N: Guys, for me to be able to write & get my flow of thoughts going, I need encouragement from you all. Please kindly leave me a review & maybe some ideas and tell your friends who love their Edward looking for Bella or just a fan of Edward and Bella or Twilight who loves to read. Thank you. I might put this story on hiatus if no one will support this story ): **


	8. Not An Update : LDF ON HOLD

**Love, Destiny and Fate**

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight and/or the characters in the story below. It belongs to Stephenie Meyer.

**A/N: Hello guys, so I haven't been able to update for a loooong time & I'm really sorry but this next news is actually something that's worse. After a long while of arguing with myself and being so busy with everything especially with the holidays coming, I decided to put this story on hiatus or on hold. I'll still continue my other story, "Never Knew I Needed More from You" but I just have a complete writer's block with this one. I had lots of plans before but I completely go blank when I'm writing this story. It's hard to go back to that world & it takes time once you've stopped writing. **

**As for the people who were upset with the last chapter, we all know how much Edward wants to see Bella but there are reasons behind why he said he wanted to 'go get laid' & I know most of you were shocked or didn't like it but I assure you, Edward isn't that type of guy, or at least NOT anymore. **

**I'm very sorry if you all thought that this was an update. I want to finish this story but I want to have a fresh mind not worrying about anything I need to do after. I'm not exactly sure if I'll be able to continue. Once again, I'm hoping if I continue, you guys will give me MORE support because nothing is more valuable to a writer than the lovely reviews they receive from their amazing readers. Thank you so much for reading this story & I'll see you later or on my other story. The link will be provided down below. **

**Once again, I'm REALLY SORRY & thank you so much for your love and support. Shoutout to **_**cullengirl08 **_**& **_**sujari6 **_**for your reviews & love. **

**Even though the movies already ended, we should ALL still be active here in fanfiction because who else will continue the story but us awesome fans, right? We can continue the story our way, our pace, the way we want it. We shouldn't let it die down. Our fandom shall continue. Who saw Breaking Dawn Part 2? OMG , I was very emotional in the theaters. It was an amazing movie; a great way to end the saga. They all did a fantastic job. **

**Thank you so much for reading my long A/N. See you all later! **

_**Lots of love, **_

_**karmelbombshellxo**_


End file.
